Primer Beso Lily Evans y James Potter
by Katniss Merodeadora Jackson
Summary: Es el comienzo de que Lily y James se den cuenta de su amor.


**Hola…bueno hoy les vengo con mi primera mini-historia u one-shot aquí buen es la primera vez q subo algo y esta historia es de la PERFECCIÓN. Es de Lily y James AMO esa pareja y tengo una obsesión con ella, solo leo de ellos dos es que son tan PERFECTOS.**

* * *

Era un día normal en el que James pensaba en lo perfecta que era Lily Evans no sabía porque no lo aceptaba y porque lo odiaba. Le preocupaba algo Lily había estado perdida esos días y no sabía que pensaba.

Lily estaba sentada en su habitación con sus amigas pero estaba en sus pensamientos.

*Pensamientos de Lily*.

Él es tan perfecta como es que existe alguien como él? Es tan guapo, gracioso y simpático. Hace mucho que pienso en él sé que no debería él juega con todas las chicas y le muestro a todos que lo odio además siempre tengo que estar con alguien y no me puedo desahogar él es… él es la perfección James Potter (suspira) solo él hace sentirme así.

-Lily!- le gritaron sus amigas.

-Qué pasa?

-Llevamos gritándote todo este tiempo y no nos haces caso- le respondió su amiga Alice una chica rubia y muy alegre.

-Que quieren entonces?

-Vamos a cenar todas morimos de hambre!-le respondieron todas.

-Vamos!

-Lily no se qué te pasa has estado muy perdida Lily tienes que concentrarte más y dinos que te trae así?-le pregunta Alice.

-O mejor dicho quien la trae así?- le dice su amiga Gabriela una chica castaña y divertida.

Gracias A Gabriela todas paran su camino y ven a Lily que se siente incómoda.

-HAY CHICAS NADIE ME TRAE LOCA ESTARIA DEMENTE PARA DEJAR MIS ESTUDIOS SOLO SON PROBLEMAS!

-Claro Lily! Pero sabes no te enojes.-dice Alice.

-Lo siento es solo que, olvídenlo!

Entramos al Gran Comedor y nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Empezamos a comer.

*Pensamientos Lily*.

Él siempre me mira y no lo puedo mirar yo me da pena y todos saben que supuestamente u odio pero eso era antes, pero no importa el solo jugará conmigo ahorita a lo mejor se le acerca una de sus admiradoras y deja de verme.

*Pensamientos de Alice*.

Lily se tiene que calmar nunca la vi tan perdida aparte solo hicimos preguntas y se enojó un poco. Esto me trae en dudas pero sé que nos lo dirá. No puede mantener el secreto por siempre al final se sabrá o sí lo puede mantener?

*Pensamientos Gabriela*.

Este comportamiento de Lily me hace dudar estoy segura de que le pasa algo en su cabeza lo tengo que investigar muy a fondo.

-Haber ya hicimos toda la tarea verdad?-pregunto Lily.

-Sí!

-Bueno entonces ya me voy a dormir estoy cansada.

"Valentía" dijo Lily y la Señora Gorda les abrió paso.

-Claro, nosotras igual vamos!

Se fueron a su habitación se acostaron, apagaron las luces y se despidieron.

Alice, Gabriela y su otra compañera ya estaban dormidas pero por alguna extraña razón que hasta Lily desconocía no podía dormir se supone que estaba cansada. Se paró de su cama agarro un libro y se fue a la sala común, leyó unos minutos cuando vio bajar a alguien. Era James él se sentó alado de ella y esta siguió leyendo para que no le hablara.

-Tu tampoco puedes dormir?-pregunto James

-No.

-Lily enserio hazme caso te he pedido salir y te quiero es que no lo entiendes? Eres hermosa y eres única.

-Si James pero enserio tú quieres dejarme leer en paz!

-No Lily ni siquiera sé porque me odias me lo podrías decir?

-James tengo mis razones.

-Me puedes decir?-dijo James poniendo cara triste a la que Lily no pudo resistirse.

-Bueno para ser específicos ni yo sé porque te odio, es decir, hace un tiempo si ahora no –dijo por fin Lily.

-Me tratas de decir algo? Antes me odiabas y ahora no? Por qué? –pregunto James con el ceño fruncido.

-No, nada James (porque no entiendes que te quiero) nada ahora déjame leer por favor.

Lily se puso a leer pero James le quito el libro de sus manos delicadamente. Ella volteo, se miraron a los ojos unos minutos. James comprendió los ojos de Lily. Se pararon y la agarro de la cintura, la atrajo hacia a él con ternura y la beso delicadamente y dulcemente. Lily correspondió jugando con el cabello siempre despeinado de James. Se separaron y se miraron sonriendo. Era su primer beso.

Lily y James se despidieron con la mano y subieron a sus dormitorios.

Lily por fin se durmió lo que no sabía es que James se dormía con una gran sonrisa pensando que ese había sido un beso perfecto al igual que ella.

* * *

**Bueno que tal? Espero que lean, les guste y dejen reviews. Adiós. :D**


End file.
